insideoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Imagination Land
Imagination Land is an area located inside Riley Andersen's mind in the Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. It is where Riley's imagination exists. In Inside Out Coming soon! Structure Imagination Land is structured like a theme park that is full of imaginary things. The floor is patterned like a puzzle. Known Attractions French Fry Forest At the entrance of Imagination Land are giant boxes of French fries. The French fries are even edible. Trophy Town Trophy Town is an area filled with giant trophies. Everyday, everyone in Trophy Town is a winner. This is explained when Bing Bong kicks a soccer ball into a giant soccer net. Mind workers gave Bing Bong many 1st place trophies. Joy gets one as well, while Sadness gets a "Participation Award" ribbon. Cloud Town Cloud Town is, as the name implies, a town that's made entirely of clouds. Bing Bong pulled off a small portion of one of the house's walls and the person living there berates Bing Bong for his actions. However, Bing Bong sneezes him away. The wife of the same cloud person is reporting this to the police, who vanishes when Joy runs through her. Lava Pits The lava pits were inspired by Riley's childhood. The floor is made entirely of lava and you have to jump on furniture to make it across. House of cards The House of Cards was a giant house made entirely of cards. It was knocked down twice in the movie: by Bing Bong during the tour of Imagination Land, and by Joy when she was using the air in a balloon to blow the cloud-sitting Sadness in the opposite direction. The knocking down of the house irritates the two workers who built it. Imaginary Boyfriend Generator The Imaginary Boyfriend Generator is a giant machine that creates an imaginary boyfriend, much to Joy's disgust and dissatisfaction. Joy later uses the generator to produce a million boyfriends in her plan to get herself and Sadness back to Headquarters. Preschool World Preschool World is a large fragment of Imagination Land. It appears to resemble an area that's mostly filled with things that you would find at a daycare center, like crayons, rainbows, and stacking rings. It is in Preschool World that Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong witness the destruction of Hockey Island. Destroyed Attractions Imagination land is constantly going through changes and construction as Riley grows. Some places that have been destroyed are: Graham Cracker Castle Graham Cracker Castle appeared to be a giant castle made entirely of graham crackers, gumdrops, and icing. However, somewhere during the events of the movie, Mind Workers have torn down Graham Cracker Castle. Princess Dream World Princess Dream World was a giant white castle, similar to that a princess would live in. It was destroyed when a Mind Worker swung a wrecking ball at it, reducing Princess Dream World to noting but a large pile of sparkles and glitter. Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame The Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame appeared to be a museum that sounds like it houses famous stuffed animals. On top of the hall of fame is a giant teddy bear in a sitting position. A Mind Worker in a bulldozer tore the head off the bear, right after the destruction of Princess Dream World. Trivia * When Bing Bong introduced the house of cards, a box featuring a clownfish with the name "Find Me" can be seen in the background. This is a clear illusion to the Pixar film Finding Nemo. ** Beneath that box, another box with the name "Dinosaur World" is seen. This could be a reference to either Dinoco or The Good Dinosaur, Pixar's upcoming film. * A portrait of Figment can be seen when the train arrives in Imagination Land. Category:Locations